CHANBAEK BAEKYEOL - Love Me Like I Love You
by LareinnaSitha
Summary: "KAU PIKIR AKU SEMURAH ITU EOH! ASAL KAU TAU SAJA TUAN PARK! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL KOTOR ITU DENGANNYA DAN LAGI.. KRIS SUDAH MEMILIKI TUNANGAN KAU PUAS!"


Tittle : Love Me Like I Love You  
Author : Lareinna_Sitha  
Main Cast : CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL – KRISBAEK  
Rate : 15+  
Genre : Romance, Little Hurt

 **Warning! This FF is Yaoi! BOY X BOY!  
Don't Like?! Don't Read! And Just Get Out!**

 ** _"_** ** _KAU PIKIR AKU SEMURAH ITU EOH?! ASAL KAU TAU SAJA TUAN PARK! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL KOTOR ITU DENGANNYA DAN LAGI.. KRIS SUDAH MEMILIKI TUNANGAN KAU PUAS?!"_**

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali Byunnie.."  
"N-ne, aku minta maaf Channie.."  
"Aku tidak suka."  
"M-mwo?"  
"Aku tidak suka kau mengacuhkanku seperti itu."  
"Tap-tapi.. aku harus bekerja Channie, maafkan aku."  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita eoh?!" Seseorang bersuara bass mulai meningikan suaranya. Ada sedikit amarah di dalam suaranya.  
"Pernikahan kita? Kita tetap pada rencana semula Channie.."  
"Bagaimana bisa kita mempersiapkanya sementara kau sendiri belum siap?"  
"A-aku siap.."  
"Tidak. Kau belum. Kau bahkan sibuk dengan pekerjaan barumu. Aku benci saat kau mengacuhkanku. Kau tidak membalas pesanku, tidak mengangkat telfonku dan waktumu habis kau gunakan untuk bekerja."  
"C-Channie.."  
"Bagaimana bisa kita mempersiapkan semuanya Byunnie?!"  
"Chan -maafkan aku.."  
"Hhh~ begini saja, lebih baik kau fikirkan dulu pernikahan ini. Aku yakin kau belum cukup siap untuk menikah denganku."

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

Dan setelahnya, si mungil Baekhyun hanya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauhinya. Meningalkanya sendiri di dalam apartement yang cukup luas itu. Pria bertubuh mungil itu hanya mampu memandangi sosk yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganya tanpa berniat memangil atau menghentikanya. 1 tanganya diletakkan tepat di dada. Menahan rasa sakit dari dalam sana. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal seiring dengan Air mata yang mulai bercucuran dari sudut mata cantiknya. Bibir mungilnya masih setia mengumamkan 1 nama yang saat ini masih setia mengisi hatinya. Park Chanyeol. Pria yang telah menemaninya selama 2 tahun. Pria yang sangat ia cintai selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Namun naas. Hubunganya sedikit mengalami kerengangan saat Baekhyun mulai bekerja di sebuah café yang tak jauh dari apartementnya. Pekerjaan barunya menuntut waktu hampir seharian penuh. Baekhyun memulai aktivitas bekerjanya pada pukul 8 dan berakhir pada pukul 9 malam hingga 10 malam jika keadaan café benar-benar ramai. Dan hal itulah yang Chanyeol benci. Tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan sering kali Baekhyun mencuri-curi waktu bertemu Chanyeol di jam istirahat. Terlebih lagi mereka telah merencanakan pesta pernikahan yang besar. Namun kesibukan dari keduanya membuat rencana itu terus menerus tertunda.  
"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa berhenti bekerja.." Baekhyun masih terisak pada tempatnya hingga suara dering ponsel menginterupsi kegiatanya.  
"Ye-yeoboseo?"

"Gwaenchana.. aku akan kesana Kyungsoo-ah. Gumawo sudah mengingatkan."

"Aish, aku baik-baik saja Kyungsoo-ah. Sudahlah, aku mau mandi. Aku akan sampai 1 jam lagi. Annyeong.."  
Pip  
"Dia itu cerewet sekali.." Gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya menyambar handuk kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"M-mwo?! Chanyeol berkata begitu?" Pekik Kyungsoo yang tampaknya masih belum percaya dengan cerita Baekhyun. Pasalnya Kyungsoo telah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan menurutnya Chanyeol adalah pria yang lembut dan pengertian. Ternyata salah.  
"Baekhyun-ah, gwaencaha?" Kyungsoo mulai terlihat khawatir saat melihat teman sekerjanya diam tak bergeming. Bahkan ke 2 matanya mulai berkaca-Kaca. Siap menumpahkan air mata itu kapanpun. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Sebagai sahabat dekat Baekhyun, ini bukan kali pertama Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Namun tampaknya pertengkaran ini serius, melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sangat-memprihatinkan. Dan terlebih lagi pemuda berwajah manis itu menangis.  
"Nan Gwaenchana.. Kajja! Kita kembali bekerja." Ucap si mungil pada akhirnya. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghembuskan nafanya.  
"Kyunggie? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Pria berkulit tan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.  
"Psst! Dia sedang patah hati."  
"M-mwo?"  
"Karna Chanyeol, kau kenal Chanyeol kan?"  
"Tentu saja! Dia kan sepupuku, pabo!" Jongin menghadiahi Kyungsoo 1 jitakan manis di kepalanya karna kebodohan kekasihnya itu.  
"Nah, lebih baik kau nasehati sepupumu itu Jongin, Aku kasihan melihat Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menatap punggung pria mungil yang tengah menangani pesanan pelangan dengan tatapan iba. Jongin hanya mengganguk meng'iya'kan.  
"Akan kuurus. Aku akan datang ke rumahnya malam ini."  
"Ne, gumawo Jonginnie.."  
Cup.  
"Aku kembali bekerja, pai pai.."  
Jongin tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap-usap pipi kananya yang terkena ciuman langsung dari kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya kembali bekerja sama seperti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau beruntung sekali.." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mencuci piring-piring kotor yang berserakan ditemani oleh Kyungsoo.  
"Ne?"  
"Kau beruntung karna Jongin sangat perduli padamu.. Eugh, maksutku-dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan pekerjaanmu dalam hubungan kalian.."  
"Te-tentu saja karna kami bekerja di tempat yang sama Baekhyuniie.." Baekhyun terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah sementara ke 2 tanganya masih sibuk membersihkan piring-piring itu.  
"Baekhyun-ah, aku yakin Chanyeol akan menyesali perkataanya.." Kyungsoo mengusap lembut bahu Baekhyun. Mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.  
"Mungkin tidak.. mungkin benar, semua ini kesalahanku Kyungsoo-ah.." Ucapan Baekhyun terdengar seperti lirihan membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun.  
"Baek, kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat.."  
"Hahaha.. aku hanya lupa sarapan Kyungsoo-ah. Gwaencaha.." Bahkan tawa Baekhyun terdengar sumbang di telingga Kyungsoo. Dia cukup tau Baekhyun dalam keadaan tak baik.  
"Aniya.. Lihat! Wajahmu pucat Baekkie-ah, Biarkan aku bilang pada Bos besar ne? Agar kau bisa istirahat.."  
"Ja-jangan!" Pria mungil itu mencekal paksa lengan Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo hendak beranjak dari tempat itu.  
"A-aku baik-baik saja.. Sungguh!" Sekali lagi Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan pada Sahabatnya.  
"Apanya yang baik-baik saja eoh?" Mereka menoleh secara bersamaan saat sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan mereka.  
"B-bos?"  
"Apanya yang baik, Baek? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."  
"A-aniya.. aku hanya belum.. sarapan bos."  
"Geurae? Kalau begitu ikut aku." Ke 2 mata cantik itu membulat sempurna saat sang bos dengan tiba-tiba mengengam erat pergelangan tanganya kemudian membawanya pergi dari café itu.  
"Y-ya.. aku harus bekerja bos! Lepaskan aku.." Gengaman tangan itu terlepas saat mereka berada di parkiran mobil terlebih lagi mereka berada di sisi mobil Kris- bos Baekhyun.  
"Lupakan pekerjaanmu itu. Kau harus makan.." Kris mengusak lembut rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mesuk ke dalam mobil Kris setelah Kris membuka pintu mobil untuknya.  
"B-bos? Bagaimana kalau kita makan di café saja? Aku bisa makan disana bos, sungguh.." Cicit Baekhyun sesaat setelah Kris masuk ke dalam mobil.  
"Aku bosan melihat menu di cafeku sendiri, aku bahkan sudah pernah mencobai mereka 1 per 1. Makan di Restaurant prancis saja, bagaimana?" Baekhyun terdiam. Ia hanya melontarkan senyum kecil pada bosnya itu. Kris sangat baik padanya. Dia tidak pernah malu bertemu atau sekedar makan bersama dengan Baekhyun meskipun Baekhyun adalah karyawanya sendiri. Akhirnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Kris. Membawanya ke Restaurant Prancis hari itu.  
"Kau ingin makan apa, eum?" Tanya Kris sesampainya di restaurant prancis yang terkenal cukup mahal.  
"Entahlah.. B-bos saja yang memilihkan untukku.." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya malu. Ia tidak pernah makan di Restaurant mahal seperti ini. Terlebih lagi ia hanya mengunakan pakaian pelayan. Sementara lihatlah tamu-tamu yang datang. Tampaknya mereka dari kalangan teratas.  
"Baiklah.." Setelahnya Baekhyun dapat mendengar Kris memangil pelayan kemudian menyebutkan dua jenis makanan yang Baekhyun sendiri tak tau makanan jenis apa itu.  
"Baek, gwaenchana?"  
"Eugh?"  
"Ada apa denganmu, eum?"  
"B-bos-"  
"Jangan pangil aku bos."  
"Ha?"  
"Pangil aku Kris.. kita kan berada di luar café." Ucap pria tinggi itu disertai dengan senyuman yang sangat-manis.  
"A-aah.. baiklah K-Kris.." Pria bertubuh tinggi itu melipat ke 2 lenganya di depan dadanya kemudian menyandarkan pungungnya pada penyangga kursi.  
"Nah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan?"  
"I-itu.. A-ah.. A-aku sedikit malu.."  
"Mwo? Malu?"  
"Ne.. Lihatlah.." Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh ruangan Restaurant diikuti oleh Kris.  
"Me-mereka.. A-aku.. Kau lihat aku Kris? Aku mengenakan pakaian pelayan seperti ini.. Sementara kau? Kau sangat.."  
'Tampan'  
"Rapi." Kris yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan serius kini tertawa pelan.  
"Hhaha.. Bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran seperti itu eoh? Kau berfikir aku malu membawamu ketempat ini?"  
Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.  
"Hhh~ dengar." Baekhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya saat dirasanya nada bicara Kris berubah serius.  
"Meskipun kau dalam keadaan compang-camping seperti pengemis sekalipun, aku tak akan merasa malu mengajakmu ke manapun. Aku tak akan merasa malu berada disisimu." Ke 2 mata cantik Baekhyun sedikit membulat saat mendengar Kris mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatnya sedikit terharu. Bahkan ke 2 bola matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kris sangat baik padanya dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun kali ini. Nyaman.  
"Kau sangat baik Kris.." Pria dihadapanya hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengusak sayang rambut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersipu karnanya.  
"Pesananya tuan.." Ucap seorang pelayan wanita yang datang dengan sebuah nampan di tanganya. Pelayan itu meletakkan pesanan Kris di meja kemudian pergi meningalkan mereka berdua.  
"Nah sekarang makan, agar kau cepat tinggi seperti aku."  
"Ya!"

Sama seperti janji Jongin kepada Kyungsoo. Malam ini Jongin menyempatkan datang ke rumah Chanyeol. Sekalian mengantarkan Eommanya yang ingin sekali berkunjung kesana. Sebuah kebetulan yang bagus. Jongin berjalan santai menuju halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol. Dia cukup tau, Chanyeol pasti sedang berada disana bersama bola basket kesukaanya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kkamjong?"  
"Mwo?" Jongin sedikit kaget saat mendengar Chanyeol memangil namanya padahal pria itu baru saja datang.  
"Da-darimana kau tau aku datang?"  
"Aku bisa mencium baumu itu dasar bodoh." Chanyeol menghempaskan bole baksetnya ke ring sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat Jongin berdiri.  
"Tentu saja. Aku berbau manis kan?" Jongin menyusul Chanyeol duduk di bangku itu.  
"Cih. Baumu amis."  
"Ya!"  
"Ck. Ada apa kau datang kemari?"  
"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan.."  
"Baekhyun?"  
"Kau tau? Whoaa! Kau hebat Chan."  
"Kau selalu membicarakanya setiap datang kesini. Tidakkah kau sadar?"  
"Ahh~ hahaha.. tentu saja aku sadar."Jongin tertawa dengan suara sumbang saat meyadari ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Baiklah. Sepertinya masalah kali ini lebih rumit dari sekedar berebutan makan dengan Baekhyun atau Baekhyun yang membalas pesan pelangan pria yang sedang memesan makanan lewat delivery. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang seringkali bertengar untuk hal yang sangat sepele.  
"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan kali ini?"  
'Apa aku harus mengatakanya?'  
"Kau membuang waktuku. Cepatlah."  
"Baekhyun.. kurasa dia.. sakit." Chanyeol diam. Bahkan tak ada raut wajah khawatir ketika mendengar berita itu.  
"Biar saja."  
"Kurasa dia terlalu keras bekerja dan lagi.. dia merasa terluka karna sikapmu."  
"Geurae? Kufikir itulah yang sangat diinginkanya. Bekerja. Bekerja. Bekerja." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penenkanan di setiap kalimatnya.  
"Tapi dia-"  
"Dia mencintai pekerjaanya. Bukannya aku." Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh pada sikap egoisnya. Jongin mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Sepupunya kali ini.  
"Kau sangatlah egois."  
"Benarkah? Kufikir dialah yang sangat-egois." Pria bertubuh tinggi itu membuang wajahnya ke samping. Pembicaraan tentang Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya Frustasi kali ini.  
"Dasar bodoh. Kau benar-benar sepupu terbodoh yang ku miliki. Tidakkah kau sadar, sikapmu itu sangat melukai Baekhyun?! Kalian! Ahhh! Kalian membuatku gila!" Teriak Jongin frustasi sembari menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.  
"Lalu apa? Kau datang kesini hanya untuk membicarakanya?! Hanya untuk mencampuri urusanku eoh?!"  
Kali ini Jongin benar-benar muak dengan sepupunya yang sangat egois.  
"Apa sulitnya! Kau hanya perlu datang dan meminta maaf!"  
"Aku? Kenapa aku?! Dia saja sana!"  
Jongin terdiam. Mencoba meredam emosinya sendiri.  
"Aku lebih rela melihatmu meningalkanya dari pada melihatmu menyiksanya perlahan seperti ini." Desis Jongin kemudian berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Meningalkan sepupu terbodohnya sendiri.  
"Kau akan menyesal ketika melihat Baekhyun tak lagi berpihak padamu." Kalimat Jongin masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Chanyeol meskipun Jongin telah berjalan menjauhinya.  
"Aaaaarrrgghhh!"

"Bagaimana?"  
Jongin mengelengkan kepalanya lemah saat Kyungsoo bertanya tentang kejadian semalam yang mau tak mau membuat Jongin membenci sosok Chanyeol.  
"Tidak berhasil? Aigoo, serumit itukah masalah mereka.."  
"Entahlah Kyunggie.. Aku malah bertengkar dengan sepupuku sendiri."  
"M-mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"  
"Kau tau, Chanyeol sangat keras kepala.." Lirih Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengusap lembut pundak kekasihnya saat ini. Beruntung hari ini adalah hari libur jadi Kyungsoo bisa bermesraan dengan Jongin tanpa merasa malu dengan Karyawan café yang lain.  
"Setidaknya kita sudah membantu.. Kurasa kita sudah terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan mereka.. lebih baik biarkan mereka menyelesaikanya sendiri." Jongin menganguk menyetujui perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Waaahhh~ Kau selalu datang ke pantai seperti ini Kris? Ini indah sekali.." Baekhyun terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan indah dihadapanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris yang mengajak Baekhyun datang ke tempat indah seperti ini. Setidaknya hal ini bisa membuat Baekhyun lupa dengan masalahnya.  
"Aku akan sering-sering mengajakmu datang ke tempat ini.. Kau suka Baek?" Baekhyun menganguk dengan antusias. Pemandangan dihadapanya sangat indah.  
"Ahh~ lebih baik kita menginap Baek.. Sayang sekali kalau cuma sebentar kita berada disini.."  
"Menginap? Ta-tapi Kris.."  
"Kita bisa mencari penginapan yang tak jauh dari sini.. bagaimana?"  
"Ba-baiklah.." Kris tersenyum senang saat mendengar Baekhyun menyetujui permintaanya. Namun berbeda halnya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun justru terdiam. Ke dua bola matanya hanya menatap ke satu titik. Seorang pria berjas bersama pria-pria lainya yang berpakaian sama. Berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berjemur. Tampaknya pria-pria itu tengah asyik dengan bisnis mereka. Dan Baekhyun sangat mengenal salah 1 pria dari 5 orang pria yang kini berada tak jauh darinya. Chanyeol.  
"Ch-chanyeol.." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.  
"Apa?" Mau tak mau Kris mengikuti arah pandang mata Baekhyun.  
"Ada apa dengan pria itu Baek?"  
"Ani.. tidak ada apa-apa. Ah, kau bilang kita akan mencari penginapan? Kajja.." Baekhyun bangkit berdiri kemudian pergi menjauh dari pantai itu diikuti Kris yang tertingal jauh dibelakangnya. Tanpa sadar ia kembali menangis.  
'Kenapa aku menghindar? Bukankah aku menginginkan ini? Bertemu Chanyeol lalu menjelaskan semuanya?'  
"Baek!"  
Hap!  
Greb!  
Ke 2 mata cantik itu membulat sempurna saat dirasanya sebuah tubuh hangat tengah membawa tubuh mungilnya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Sangat hangat.  
"Aku tau kau menangis.. Uljjima.." Tubuh besar itu seakan menguncinya. Baekhyun bahkan bisa mencium bau tubuh itu dengan hidung mungilnya. Wangi yang maskulin.

Disisi lain..  
"Sialan! Jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku?!" Chanyeol berdesis pelan. Mengertakkan gigi-gigi putihnya kuat-kuat.  
"Ada apa Chanyeol-ssi? Apa ada hal yang menggangumu?"  
"Aniya.."  
"Kita jadi menginap kan? Udara disini sangat segar. Kita jarang menemukan udara segar seperti ini di Seoul.." Chanyeol menganguk menyetujui namun pandangan matanya tak lepas dari ke 2 sosok pria yang saling berpelukan di depan matanya. Menatap ke 2 sosok itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Kris, mengapa hanya 1 kamar? Mana kamar untukku?" Tanya Baekhyun polos sesampainya di sebuah penginapan yang sengaja Kris pesan untuk mereka menginap.  
"Aku akan tidur disana.." Kris menunjuk 1 ranjang yang terpisah dengan ranjang miliknya. Ke 2 ranjang itu terpisah dengan 1 meja nakas berisi telfon dan lampu kecil.  
"Aaa~ Arasseo.." Baekhyun melepas ransel besar yang berada di punggungnya. Meletakkanya di samping ranjang miliknya.  
"Baek, kau membawa baju?" Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya.  
"Emh, baiklah. Pakai ini.." Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menyerahkan beberapa helai baju serta celana yang sepertinya milik pria tinggi itu mengingat ukuranya yang jauh dari ukuran pakaianya.  
"Gu-gumawo.. aku akan mengembalikanya setelah mencucinya."  
"Jangan khawatirkan masalah itu, aku akan mandi. Kau bisa beristirahat dulu disini karna nanti malam aku akan mengajakmu ke pantai." Baekhyun menganguk kemudian membaringkan tubuh mungilnya diatas ranjang.

Ceklek!

Samar-samar Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara gemericik air setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat.  
"Hhh~ aku bosan sekali.." Baru saja tubuh mungil itu berbaring, kini tubuh mungil itu bangkit berdiri.  
"Aku jalan-jalan saja.." Baekhyun mengantongi ponsel miliknya kemudian berjalan keluar dari penginapan. Kaki-kaki kecil itu terus melangkah hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun telah membawa tubuhnya jauh dari penginapan. Baekhyun berjalan menyisiri pantai seorang diri. Sesekali tersenyum pada turis-turis yang juga tersenyum padanya. Hingga..  
"Baek." Sebuah suara membuat langkah kakinya terhenti seketika. Dia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bahkan sangat jelas. Suara yang sangat dirindukanya. Suara seorang pria yang sangat dicintainya. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati pria itu berdiri tegak dihadapanya.  
"C-chan?"  
"Terkejut eoh?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"  
"A-aku.." Baekhyun tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.  
"Berlibur.. kau sendiri?"  
"Benarkah? Dengan siapa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.  
'Apa dia melihatku bersama Kris?'  
"K-kris.. Bosku.."  
"Ah, Arraseo. Bosmu baik sekali." Baekhyun menganguk lemah. Bersiap menerima cacian atau amarah dari Chanyeol.  
"Bahkan dia memelukmu di depanku."  
Deg!  
"M-memeluk? Chan, kau salah paham. Aku-"  
"Aku mengerti."  
"Chan.."  
"Kau menunda pernikahan ini karna dia? Bukan karna pekerjaanmu? Begitu?"  
"Chan.."  
"Kau sangat menyedihkan. Atau mungkin aku yang menyedihkan.."  
"Chan!"  
"Karna mencintai pria murahan sepertimu-"

PLAK!

Chanyeol mendelik kesal saat melihat Baekhyun menampar wajahnya. Bahkan saat Baekhyun menangis dihadapanya sekalipun dia tak perduli.  
"Kau menipuku! Bagitu caramu mengakhiri hubungan ini?!"  
"Chan! Dengarkan aku!"  
"Kau fikir semudah itu aku percaya?! Setelah aku melihatmu memeluk pria itu?! Kau fikir aku bodoh, eoh?! Mengapa seakan-akan kau mengangap perasaanku ini hanya permainan Baek?!"  
"CHAN CUKUP!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris hingga tanpa sadar semua orang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Baekhyun tak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang itu. Dia menangis sembari menutupi ke dua telinganya dengan ke 2 telapak tanganya.  
"Aku..tidak pernah menginginkan hubungan ini..berakhir.." Baekhyun akhirnya berucap meskipun dengan sedikit isakan. Wajahnya terlihat kacau. Ke 2 matanya memerah menahan air mata yang bersiap keluar begitu saja dari sudut matanya.  
"Aku..sangat..mencintaimu.." Setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya, Baekhyun menjatuhkan ke 2 lututnya diatas tanah. Bersujud dengan sangat mengiba dihadapan Chanyeol. Menangis sepuasnya dengan wajah tertunduk ke bawah. Tak perduli dengan bisikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.  
"Kau memalukan." Respon Chanyeol demikian membuat hatinya bertambah sakit. Terlebih lagi dia melihat Chanyeol telah pergi jauh meningalkanya sendiri di pantai itu. Dia tak pernah menyangka Chanyeol akan memperlakukanya demikian. Layaknya sampah yang harus dibuang jauh-jauh. Baekhyun kembali menangis hinga 1 per 1 orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya pergi meningalkanya. Baekhyun meratapi kebodohanya sendiri. Dan apa yang Chanyeol katakan? Baekhyun memalukan? Kata-kata itu terus menerus terngiang di telinganya. Bagitukan anggapan Chanyeol padanya? Chanyeol terlalu malu mengakui memiliki hubungan intim dengannya? Apakah Chanyeol merasa seperti itu saat berjalan berdua dengan Baekhyun? Saling menautkan tangan sambil bersenandung kecil di sepanjang jalan? Malukah dia? Baekhyun menepuki dadanya sendiri yang entah sudah keberapa kali. Berharap rasa sakit itu akan segera hilang. Namun tidak secepat itu. Rasa itu tak kunjung hilang bahkan hingga Baekhyun telah kembali ke penginapan. Dengan rambut kusut. Wajah dan mata yang memerah. Bahkan kantung mata itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas.  
"Baek?! Gwaechana?" Kris yang melihat Baekhyun dengan keadaan seperti itu segera menghampiri pria mungil itu kemudian menuntunya duduk di sofa.

"Baek, bicaralah.. ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?"

"Baek.. kumohon.. bicaralah.." Baekhyun tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia terus menerus menangis meskipun tanpa suara isakan. Hanya saja air matanya tak kunjung berhenti menetes. Dengan langkah gontai, Baekhyun berjalan menuju ranjang kemudian berbaring diatasnya. Meningalkan Kris yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan Khawatir. Setelah beberapa menit Kris berdiam di sofa itu dia memutuskan untuk mengahmpiri Baekhyun yang tampaknya tertidur diatas ranjang. Pria itu menarik selimut yang berada di bawah kaki Baekhyun, Membungkus tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut sebelum akhirnya dia sendiri berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping hingga ia bisa melihat punggung pria di sebrang ranjangnya.  
"Baek.." Lirihnya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia ikut tertidur bersama Baekhyun. Meskipun Kris tak tau betul hal apa yang membuat Baekhyun pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu, hatinya merasa sakit saat melihat Baekhyun meneteskan tetes demi tetes air mata.

Sementara itu disisi penginapan yang lain, Terlihat seorang pemuda yang keadaanya –Tidak jauh lebih baik - dari Baekhyun. Wajahnya kusut, kedua matanya memerah meskipun tak ada bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari saja. Beberapa kali pria itu yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol mengeram frustasi. Mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Meruntuki kebodohanya sendiri karna berkata demikian pada pria yang sangat dicintainya. Namun itulah Chanyeol. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain, Meskipun itu pria yang sangat dicintainya.  
"Bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh itu? Aku bahkan tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan darinya.."  
Pria berwajah tampan itu menghempaskan tubuh tingginya keatas ranjang. Ke 2 matanya terpejam rapat-rapat. 1 Tanganya meremas kuat seprai ranjang itu.  
"Maafkan aku Baek.." Ucapnya sesaat sebelum ia tertidur.

Baekhyun kembali bersikap wajar setelah melewati 4 jam setelah insident di pantai yang sempat membuat keadaanya kacau. Sedikit tidur membuat pikiranya kembali jernih. Dia kembali tertawa riang seperti biasanya dan itu membuat hati Kris merasa lega.  
"Baek, kau tidak ingin mandi?" Ujar Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk berwarna putih yang melilit di pinggangnya.  
"Baiklah, aku akan mandi.." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sementara Kris tengah bersiap karna seperti janjinya tadi, dia akan mengajak Baekhyun kepantai malam ini.  
"Baek! Jangan lama-lama ne?!" Teriak Kris dari kamar dan Baekhyun membalasnyapun dengan teriakan yang tak kalah keras.  
"Arasseo!"

Sementara itu..  
"Apakah aku harus meminta maaf padanya? Tapi…" Chanyeol tampak berfikir keras di dalam kamarnya. Ke dua tanganya mengcengkram di sisi kepalanya kuat-kuat.  
"Aku.. Baiklah. Aku akan minta maaf padanya." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian melangkah pergi meningalkan kamarnya.

Setelah cukup lama pria bertubuh tinggi itu bertanya-tanya pada petugas penginapan kamar yang Baekhyun tempati, akhirnya Chanyeol sampai di depan kamar itu. Kamar bercat coklat tua dengan nomor 045. Ternyata tidak begitu jauh dari kamar tempatnya menginap.  
Chanyeol kembali berfikir sebelum memencet bel kamar tersebut.  
"Baiklah. Aku harus melakukanya."  
Ting Tong..  
Chanyeol sendiri dapat mendengar dengan jelas bel itu berbunyi ketika ia mulai memencetnya. Kenop pintu yang sedikit bergerak dan seorang pria bertubuh sedikit tinggi darinya berdiri tepat dihadapanya. Chanyeol memandangi pria itu dengan kening berkerut. Bagaimana tidak? Pria itu hanyamengunakan sebuah handuk putih yang melingkar di pinggang. Rambutnya yang basah cukup membuat Chanyeol tau pria itu baru menyelesaikan aktivitasnya di kamar mandi.  
"Maaf, anda siapa?" Chanyeol sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara pria itu hampir mirip dengan suaranya. Bersuara rendah.  
"Apa kau-"  
"Siapa yang datang Kris?"  
DEG!  
"Baek?" Kini Chanyeol semakin dibuat binggung dengan pemandangan dihadapanya. Seorang pria yang hanya mengunakan sebuah handuk di pinggangnya serta namjachingunya yang hanya mengunakan bathrobe tebal berwarna putih.  
"Chanyeol?"  
Cukup Sudah!  
Dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Menarik paksa pergelangan Baekhyun. Membawa pria bertubuh mungil itu keluar. Tak perduli dengan pakaianya yang hanya mengenakan bathrobe.  
"Chan! Lepas! Kau mau membawaku kemana eoh?!" Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia hanya semakin mengeratkan cekalan tanganya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Mungkin kini pergelangan tangan Baekhyun berubah warna menjadi merah atau mungkin biru karna memar. Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 023. Dengan sigap ia merogoh kunci dalam sakunya dengan 1 tanganya. Memutar kunci itu pada kenop pintunya kemudian membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalamnya. Tak lupa ia kembali mengunci pintu itu.  
"C-chan.. kamar siapa ini?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ke dua matanya menatap tajam ke 2 mata Baekhyun sementara tubuh tinginya terus menerus bergerak maju membuat Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati.  
"Chan.."

"Chan.."  
DUK!  
Bagus. Sebuah dinding membuat gerakan mundur Baekhyun terhenti. Baekhyun tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi sekarang. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan instens.  
"Chan-"  
"Sejauh apa hubungan kalian?" Ucap Chanyeol. Ke 2 pengelangan tanganya menghimpit tubuh mungil Baekhyun di dinding.  
"A-apa maksutmu?"  
"Aku ingin melihatmu melakukanya. Sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan padanya."  
"Chan aku tidak menger-"  
"Aku ingin melihat kehebatanmu, sayang.."  
Tidak! Baekhyun mulai merasakan firasat buruk disekitar tubuhnya.  
"Chan.. jangan..kumohon~"  
Tanpa meminta persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik lembut tali yang menutupi bathrobe milik Baekhyun sembari mencumbui dengan kasar pria itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis di tengah-tengah permainan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meringkuk ketakutan disamping Chanyeol yang berbaring dengan santainya. Melipat ke dua lenganya kemudian meletakkanya di bawah kepalanya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang meringkuk ketakutan di sampingya. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil yang kini membengkak akibat ulahnya.  
"Ada apa baby Baek? Eum? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Chanyeol bermaksut menghina pria disampingnya itu. Niatnya untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun batal setelah melihat pemandangan yang membuat amarahnya kembali meluap.  
"Kau..hiks.."  
"Berhentilah menangis. Apa kau juga menangis seperti ini saat Kris menyetubuhimu?"  
Ke dua mata Baekhyun yang semula terpejam kuat-kuat kini membulat sempurna. Ia berhenti menangis kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol yang masih tidur-tiduran dengan santainya.  
PLAK!  
"KAU PIKIR AKU SEMURAH ITU EOH?! ASAL KAU TAU SAJA TUAN PARK! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL KOTOR ITU DENGANNYA DAN LAGI.. KRIS SUDAH MEMILIKI TUNANGAN KAU PUAS?!"  
"A-apa?!" Kini Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih naked tanpa mengunakan apapun. Hanya menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal milik Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sudah mengunakan celana jeansnya.  
"Kau..hikz. Kau jahat.." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Kembali menangis bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya seketika melemas setelah ia membentak Chanyeol. Namja yang sangat dicintainya.  
"Baek.. maafkan aku.. aku-"  
"Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan penjelasanku.. kau.. hikz.."  
"Baek.. maafkan aku.."  
"Hikz..Kau jahat Park Chanyeol..hikz.."  
"Byunnie.." Chanyeol merengkuh lembut tubuh yang bergetar itu ke dalam pelukanya. Dada bidangnya sedikit basah karna Baekhyun masih menangis dalam pelukanya.  
"Kau jahat dan bodohnya..aku masih mencintaimu.. hikz..hikz.." Perkataan Baekhyun barusan sukses menohok hatinya. Betapa bodohnya dia tak menyadari ketulusan kekasihnya sendiri.  
"Byunnie, aku.. maafkan aku.. Uljjima.." Pria mungil itu memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya. Memejamkan ke dua matanya. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang akhir-akhir ini sangat dirindukanya.  
"Byunnie.. aku mencintaimu.."  
"Aku juga mencintaimu Channie.." Chanyeol tersenyum lega saat mendengar Baekhyun memangilnya dengan pangilan sayang itu. Berkali-kali ia mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun merasa tenang.  
"Aku lelah.."  
"Benar juga.. lebih baik malam ini kau menginap saja di sini.." Dibaringkanya tubuh mungil yang penuh dengan bercak merah itu dengan hati-hati. Menyelimuti tubuh itu dengan selimut tebal berwarna putih. Kemudian mengecup lembut kening itu.  
"Maafkan aku Byunnie.. aku sangat menyakitimu.." Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya. Merasa menyesal dengan kebodohan yang dibuatnya. Membuat Baekhyunya merasakan sakit akibat ulahnya. Chanyeol kembali mendongakkan kepalanya saat dirasanya sebuah telapak tangan hangat menyentuh pipinya. Mengusap pipinya pelan.  
"Gwaechana.. sekarang kau harus tidur Chanyeol. Kemarilah.. berbaring disampingku.." Chanyeol mengaguk kemudian berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu hingga tubuh mungil itu tertidur dipelukanya.

"Kau yakin Baek? Tapi kenapa?"  
"Ehm.. aku sangat yakin Bos, karna..aku..ingin serius dengan hubunganku. Aku akan segera menikah dan aku tidak ingin membuat suamiku tidak nyaman.."  
"Aaa~ aku mengerti. Maafkan kejadian di penginapan kemarin, ne? Aku rasa calon suamimu salah paham." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Bosnya.  
"Tak apa Bos.. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.."  
"Tu-tunggu."  
Pria mungil yang semula hendak berjalan pergi terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.  
"Kirimkan undanganya padaku ne? Aku akan datang." Baekhyun menangapinya dengan Anggukan serta senyuman yang berarti untuk Kris sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu.  
"Byunnie!" Seorang pria berjas serta bertubuh tinggi tengah melambai-lambai kearahnya. Pria itu berdiri disamping mobil spot kesayanganya.  
"Channie.." Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh tinggi itu. Menyesapi aroma tubuh yang telah menjadi candu untuknya.  
"Kau siap?" Baekhyun mengganguk antusias.  
"Jadi.. dari mana kita akan mulai? Kurasa aku perlu memilih sendiri pakaian yang akan kukenakan. Maukah kau mengantarnya Channie?"  
"As Your Wish Baby.."

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tengah memperhatikan mereka dari balik jendela kaca kantornya yang terletak di lantai 2. Pria itu tersenyum lega mengiringi kepergian mereka.  
"Kita akan segera menyusul mereka Baby Tao.." Gumam pria itu sembari tersenyum kearah foto seorang pria bermata panda yang terletak disudut meja kerjanya.

END!

Nah gimana? Nggak ada fluffnya sama sekali yak XD  
Author bikin ini special buat CHANBAEK Day hari ini ^.*  
Sekalian Author mau ngucapin.. HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY! ^.^  
Nah, Yang terakhir-  
Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, review kalian penting banget buat membangun Author kedepannya. Terimakasih ^.^


End file.
